


The Swap

by marlierockz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bodyswap, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlierockz/pseuds/marlierockz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't like this situation, neither does Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Stiles hated witches so much right now. He stalked his way through the leaves of the forest by the Hale house. The pack was searching for a witch that has been causing chaos in Beacon Hills. Bodies were going missing, and getting found two days later. The weird thing about the bodies that were found were that they were purple. Stiles was dumb founded, and freaked out. Bodies were not suppose to be purple. They knew from then that they need to stop this witch from causing anymore trouble.

“Shit!” Stiles quickly shouted in a hushed tone as he tripped over a branch or his own feet, he doesn’t even know. He walked up toward the burnt house where all the others were probably in. He was told to stay in his Jeep but does Stiles ever listen? No, of course not. Stiles walked up to the house to peer into the window to see Isaac, Scott, Allison, Jackson and Derek surrounding the witch. Stiles knew if he went in there now, Derek would have his head so he just stayed put with his baseball bat.

The witch looked like a normal person to Stiles which shocked him a little. No green skin, no warts, or even a flying broom! The witch was six foot tall, pale pasty skin, long out of control blonde hair and a smirk for a smile. Stiles couldn’t hear that much from the thick glass that the house seemed to have. He heard the witch chant something as the pack went ridged. Her voice was the next thing he actually heard, and she was staring right at Derek. “Derek Hale, you have been alone for sometime now. You won’t be lonely anymore.”

Stiles blinked as fast as she disappeared. Stiles fumbled to his feet, and ran into the house where everyone was just staring at the space where the witch was, Scott was the one who turned his head to Stiles, shaking his head and looking defeated. Isaac was the first one to speak up from the group. “What did she mean by that?”

“I think that most important question is what was she chanting before she looked at Derek. By the looks of it, it looked like she was chanting a spell.” Allison looked around the group. All of them were now in a circle, looking at everyone. Stiles scratched his head, not knowing what to say. Derek was just staring off into space Allison spoke once again. “Do you know what she meant by that, Derek?”

“No, I don’t. It seems to me if she were to put a spell on me, wouldn’t it of worked by now?” Derek shrugged as he bit his lip. Which Stiles thought was hella hot but shook off as he needed to focus.

“Why do you think she targeted you and how do you know she put a spell on just you?” Scott was clueless, and oblivious. Stiles rolled his eyes as they all looked at Derek for the answer. Derek just rolled his eyes at his pack before explain.  “She was looking at me then said what she said, and I don’t know. Maybe we crossed paths before I don’t remember.”

Everyone just nodded before Derek dismissed them off. Stiles nodded saying goodbye to the rest of the pack. He walked through the woods when he started to feel sick but dismissed it as something he ate earlier. He got into his Jeep, and left to get some sleep for the night.

xox

Stiles woke up the next morning feeling better then ever. Which was weird since he always felt tired and worn out most of the time. He lifted himself up from his bed to noticed his body got bulky and more lengthy at the torso. He almost screamed as he went to rub his eyes with his hand that seemed to got bigger also. He blinked a little to see he wasn’t in his bedroom but in some strangers. Stiles started to break heavily, and started to think that things that go wrong went wrong.

Was he kidnapped? Was he being held hostage? Questions that went through his brain a million times. He slowly got up just to freak out again. His legs were not his legs. They were hairy with black hair. Not only they were hairy, they were like sculpted and with muscles. How did he manage to get legs like this overnight? This was not possible. Stiles got up from the bed to see he was taller than usual.

Stiles rushed to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom he was in. When Stiles looked in the mirror, he knew he was going to be dead by the end of the night. The reflection he saw in the mirror wasn’t his pale, smooth, unshaven face. It was stubbly, much older looking face. It was Derek Hale’s face.

He was in Derek Hale’s body. He was screwed.

xox

Derek felt off as he woke up, he felt tired, beat down and weak. He groaned before he snapped his eyes open. He did not sound like that at all. He sat up to see his arms has become lanky, unstable and the color looked like it was drained by a vampire. He looked around to see he was in Stiles room. What the hell is he doing in Stiles room? He remembered he slept in his own bed last night.

Derek rubbed his hands over his face to find that he had no stubble whatsoever. What the hell happened to him? He saw a mirror on the wall by Stiles room door. He got up the fast as he could to see himself in the mirror. He noticed he moved slower than he usually would. Derek gulped as he stepped in front of the mirror. “What the fuck?”

He was obviously dreaming or something. This was not possible, and he couldn’t think of any reason why he would be in a seventeen year old ADHD kid’s body. Especially Stiles body. Derek’s eyes widened, if he was in Stiles body.. Was Stiles in his body? Oh god, Derek was surely living a nightmare for a life. He groaned before looking down what Stiles put on last night. A grey shirt with sweats. Derek looked around his closet for clothes to wear to meet with the pack.

After he was done, Derek got out Stiles phone to check the messages to see that Stiles indeed messaged him.

**From: Sourwolf**

**dude we r screwed pls dont kill me (ps my password is ‘thankgodimnotawerewolf’)**

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles password but punched it in to reply to Stiles.

_**To: Sourwolf** _

_**Stiles, I will assure you I will not kill you unless you do bodily harm to my body. Which seems not likely since you like to use to flight then fight. Message the pack to meet at the train station. Thanks. DON’T DO ANYTHING WEIRD. - Derek** _

Derek sent out the message that hopefully Stiles wouldn’t do anything to his body or even make a fool out of Derek. That’s the last thing he has to hear around the small town is how Derek got ADHD problems. Derek sighed before snatching Stiles keys to his Jeep, and headed out to the train station.


	2. Chapter Two

“This can’t be possible. So you guys are like swapped? Bodywise but not mindwise?” Isaac looked uncertain, and confused. Stiles sighed as he nodded to them all. Lydia blinked her eyes a few times, Allison just looked on questionably and the rest looked confused. Isaac scratched his head awkwardly. “So what are we going to do about this..? I’m sure that Stiles can’t go home in Derek’s body.”

“I’m pretty sure my dad would let me- _Derek_ \- stay over at Scott’s, Then we can all think what to do over the night. How about that?” Stiles looked around at the pack, who were nodding. He breathed out, thanking god he had a whole night to think what to do. “Wait!” Everyone’s heard snapped to Stiles again, and he looked at Derek, who was raising the eyebrows of Stiles body. “You have to go to school for me. Scott has all the classes I have, so he’ll direct you. By the way, Mr. Harris is out to get me just so you know.”

“I am not going to school.” Derek already is in a nightmare, why make it worse? Going to school was not on the top of his list of duties of the day. He didn’t want to deal with kids today or anyday. Stiles crossed his arms, and gave him a glare from Derek’s own body. Derek knew he wasn’t going to say no since something was nagging him from his gut telling him to listen to Stiles. “Fine but don’t think I am happy about this.”

“Don’t glare, Derek! It doesn’t look good on my handsome face.” Stiles smirked, and everyone put on a creepy face. He just shook his head before everyone dismissed to school and such. Which leaves Stiles to do nothing for the whole day. He groaned, he guessed he could do some research on this. He looked to see Derek just standing there as everyone was walking out. “What are you still going here? Are you trying to make me late, and fail?”

“Do you want me to stay? Because I don’t need to do this for you at all.” Derek deadpanned, and Stiles just glared at him. Derek instally was by Stiles side in a second. “Calm down, you just flashed Alpha eyes. You can’t do that. You need control.” Stiles didn’t know what to do since he was a human, and now he’s in an alpha’s body. How was he going to do? “Breathe, Stiles. Breathe for god sakes!”

“I AM BREATHING, YOU MORON.” Stiles shouted, and automatically scared himself into control. Derek was stunned, and licked his- Stiles- lips. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just don’t know what to do. I’m suppose to be human, not a werewolf because I’m good at it, and I don’t know control at all.” Stiles head was stuffy, and blurry. He looked at his own body, and looked Derek in the eyes. “We need to find that witch. We need to reverse this. I don’t think I can handle being a werewolf. Hell, I can’t handle my ADHD sometimes.”

“Stiles, you can shut up now.” Stiles just glared at Derek.

xox

Stiles went to the loft where Derek currently lived. It was all doom and gloom to Stiles. It was dark with no light shining through the window. Stiles felt like he was in a horror movie, which kind of summed up his life at the moment. He plopped onto a couch, and brood about this situation just like Derek would do. He started to think about Derek.

Stiles admits that he finds Derek super attractive and he would totally bone him to death but that would never happen because Derek would kill him for having these thoughts ever. He thought of all the grief, anger that Derek has that he pushed down from the house fire, his uncle going psycho, and how many times he’s been used by women. Don’t forget Derek’s not being able to trust. He could go on for miles about this. “You know it doesn’t look good for your wrinkles, little Nephew.”

“Peter.” Stiles didn’t know how anyone hasn’t killed him yet. Peter was highly annoying, and also, psycho. He just rolled his eyes at Peter, not wanting to speak with him. He forgot that Derek lived with Peter. If Stiles were actually Derek, he would just kill him and just leave him for the coyotes to eat. Peter whistled behind him, making Stiles wonder what he was up to. “What do you want Peter? I have no time for your annoying whistling.”

“C’mon, Derek. What makes you think I want something?” Stiles turned his head to raise a brow at Peter. Peter nodded, and sighed. “You got me like always. I think we need to be going out and looking for that witch. Before she causes anymore trouble.” Stiles questions Peter motives in his head. Peter only did things for his own benefit, so he couldn’t be sure what to do. “So what do you say, Derek?”

“No.” Stiles deadpanned to Peter as he reached out to grab one of the magazines on the table. He flipped over the pages of men’s health to just skim the page so he doesn’t have to pay attention the uncle psycho behind him. Stiles obviously didn’t trust Peter at all, no one did. Who in their right mind would? Peter breathed out heavily behind him. “Why not?”

“Because I don’t trust you. You probably have secret motives to seeking out the witch.” Stiles had an idea of what Peter was going to do but he didn’t voice it out loud. Peter chuckled lightly like Stiles was being funny when he wasn’t.

“C’mon, Derek. When are you going to believe me when I say that I naturally just want to help your pack of misfits?”

“Screw off, Peter.”

xox

“Next class is Mr. Harris, which he isn’t all that bad but he’s just terrible to Stiles. So you know, be on your best behaviour.” Scott explained to Derek, who both were walking down the halls of Beacon Hills High School. Derek hadn’t been here in forever as it seemed. He looked at all the busy people who were rushing by to get to class. How was he going to handle being Stiles of all people? Scott started to explain more so Derek had to listen. “Also we have lacrosse practice after school and Stiles would be pissed if you didn’t go. since you know this happened. Plus if he misses practice, he’s off the team.”

“Great. Just what I signed up for.” Derek became mister grumpy now that he found out he had to do sports with this lanky, fumbly body of Stiles. Scott stopped which made Derek rest on the lockers beside Scott’s. He saw Lydia and Allison holding hands, coming toward them. “Your friends are here.”

“Hey guys.” Scott greeted the girls with a smile. Lydia smiled small, Allison just nodded. Scott slammed his locker closed, turning to the girls. They started to talk about class, and such so Derek just tuned out them. He looked down the hall to see Jackson staring at them with longing in his eyes. Jackson caught Dereks eye, and scowled. “Derek! What are going we going to do about this.. situation?”

“I don’t know. We just need to figure out where she is, and start from there.”

“There has to be more of a plan. We can’t just wing this, and expect to find her then make her reverse the spell. She’s not going to hand over the reversal spell.” Allison pointed out with a worried look on her face. Lydia agreed with the click of her tongue and added “If she’s this strong, who else knows what she can do.”

“Guys, we can figure out this later. We need to go to Chemistry before Mr. Harris has any of our asses. Especially Dereks.” Scott dragged Derek from the girls to the class five doors down. Derek looked down the hall to see a ghostly figure at the end of it but when he blinked, it was gone.

Derek shook his head, thinking he was probably just seeing things. He walked in and decided to text Stiles.

**_To: Derek Hale_ **

**_Why am I named sourwolf in your contacts? Also, I changed it to my ACTUALLY name since that’s much politer. Anyways. Find anything?_ **

**From: Derek Hale**

**srs u changed my contact names thats rude anyways no but peter is up 2 somethin i swear**

_**To: Derek Hale** _

_**What you mean he’s up to something? When is he isn’t? What does he want now?** _

**From: Derek Hale**

**he wants 2 go looking for the witch saying  he just wants 2 help but u know peter he doesn’t do anything for nobody but himself he also thinks i’m u**

_**To: Derek Hale** _

_**Good. I don’t want him to kill you to be Alpha. I’m going now. Research, Stiles or I will rip your throat out with my TEETH. When I’m in my own body, of course.** _

**From: Derek Hale**

** whoa calm down don’t need 2 be violent bro **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to contact me? 
> 
> tumblr is hollowdeaths (just like my instagram js)
> 
> my kik is marlenelmao if you want to chat!
> 
> twitter is alltimmelowlol
> 
> :)


	3. Chapter Three

Under three minutes of being there, Derek swore when he got into his own body he would take Adrian Harris and throw him off a cliff. He picked on him the first chance he got. Derek was just sitting there fidgeting, which he thought Stiles did a lot, with his pencil when Mr. Harris yelled at him to stop making a ruckus. Which was the opposite of what he was doing. He was not making any noise to make people pay attention to him so either Mr. Harris has a problem with Stiles or he’s crazy. Derek decided he was both.

“What the hell is his problem?” Derek growled as the class shuffled out of the classroom. Scott chuckled as he shrugged. Scott told him how Mr. Harris always was out for Stiles since he first laid eyes on him. Derek rolled his eyes, what kind of teacher does that? Derek sighed as he realized that he has three more classes to go. “If you excuse me, I have to go to the washroom.”

“Have fun with Stiles penis.” Derek glared at Jackson who winked as he walked by. He decided to make a note in his head to teach Jackson some manners later but now, he needed to empty this small blatter. He pushed open the door to the boys room, and stopped in the mirrors. He was going to touch someone else’s you know what. Derek wouldn’t of felt weird if he was in someone else’s body but this is Stiles. He felt strange doing it, and he doesn’t know why. “I can do this.”

Derek ran out of the bathroom when he was finished peeing and washing his hands. He felt like violated Stiles. He shook his head, he couldn’t worry about this. He had bigger problems then holding Stiles penis in his hands. He walked to Stiles next class which was History. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that ghostly figure ahead of him. He squinted, and cursed at human eyesight. It looked like the witch and she looked like she was smirking at him.

Derek walked faster but he was too late, she was gone in a flash. What was she doing? Checking up on him?

“Dude, the bell rang. Let’s go!” Scott hurried to the history room where Derek followed suit. He sat down at Stiles seat where Scott pointed out next to him. He looked around before pulling Scott down to face level. He explain about the ghost witch to Scott, who furrowed his brows together. “She’s been stalking you in weirdly ghost form? That’s weird.”

“Apparently. I don’t know what she wants from me or why Stiles is involved.” Derek licked his lips, he got an idea in his head but he knew that couldn’t be it. It couldn’t, he wouldn’t allow it. He wouldn’t let himself open to someone like that. He shook his head before sighing, and nodded to focus on class. Scott looked at him weirdly but dismissed it before turning to the front of the class.

xox

Stiles couldn’t find anything on the internet, or books about swapping bodies by magic. He couldn’t stay in the loft anymore with the psycho Uncle, so he went to the one person who might be able to help. He walked up the counter to ring the bell. Dr. Deaton walked out from the back, raising his brows to where he thought Derek stood in front of the counter. Dr. Deaton placed his clipboard on the counter, shoving his hands in his lab coat pockets.

“What do you need, Derek?” Deaton looked at him skeptically. Stiles opened his mouth to explain but Deaton raised his hand to stop him. “I mean, Stiles. It’s clear to me that something has gone wrong with the witch, I presume?” Stiles nodded at Deaton, who hummed before motioning to Stiles to come to the back. “Do you happen to catch what she chanted or?”

“No, I didn’t. She said this thing to Derek though.” Stiles tried to remember what she exactly said from yesterday. “ _”Derek Hale, you have been alone for sometime now. You won’t be lonely anymore.”_ That’s what she said after she chanted whatever she chanted, and left in a blink of an eye. Like what does that? Do this kind of witchy, weirdness that Derek and I are in? I don’t understand, and there’s nothing on the internet about this. I’m so lost!”

“Stiles, calm down before you shift, and you don’t know how to control it, do you?” Deaton challenged Stiles, and Stiles breathed slow and steady like he did when he got his panic attacks. He calmed down his nerves before looking up at Deatons face from across the procedure table.  Deaton looked thoughtful, and shook his head. “I don’t know the answer to this, Stiles. I’ve kind of heard of this before but with faeries, not witches. I’m sure witches can do this but I have never came across a witch bodyswap. I’ll call some people to see if they heard of this type of thing and I’ll get back to you, okay?”

“Thanks, Deaton. I appreciate this. The faster in my body, the faster I can run from Derek’s strong hands.” Deaton shook his head at Stiles. Stiles said his goodbyes to Deaton before walking out of the Animal clinic. He stopped short when he saw a green, fog shaped women looking at him. It was the witch, and she was in ghost form? He shouted at her but she was gone before he could even move a muscle. “What the fuck?”

Stiles looked around the parking lot, and in the alley. She left in her ghostly weirdness. Was he seeing things? It wasn’t possible in this body since werewolf perks. He just shook his head before getting into the car, and driving off to the school to see Derek practice. Hopefully he didn’t suck as much as he did in lacrosse.

xox

Stiles was wrong, deadly wrong about Derek. Derek was worse, horribly worse than Stiles in lacrosse. He thought he was clumsy on his feet but when he saw Derek trip over his own two feet every time he tried to run, he had to groan in pain just watching him. From what Stiles is seeing, Stiles is a fucking champion at lacrosse compared to Derek and that’s saying something. He rubbed his hand down Derek stubbly face, and noted to shave later when he gets back to the loft.

Stiles saw Coach Finstock charge over to Derek in a mad manner. He finally started to use the whole werewolf hearing thing to focus onto their conversation. “Billinski! What the hell do you think you're doing out there? The three legged race because that’s what it looks like! Where did you actually put your playing skills today because this is more disappointing than normally!” Coach yelled into Derek’s ear, who flinched away from the coaches voice. Derek finally said something but soft as he looked down at his feet. “Sorry, sir. I haven’t been feeling so good.”

“Sir? I like that, now go and sit on the bench for this practice!” Coach walked back to the bench saying “no wonder why I drink” under his breath. Stiles rolled his eyes at the coach as he saw Derek slumping over to the bench where Stiles usually sat at games. He noted also after today, he needed to teach Derek how to play lacrosse because the way Derek played, he would get kicked off. “Everyone, go home and think of this as a complete disaster because of Billinski!”

xox

Stiles was teaching Derek how to play lacrosse since he’s shit at it which Derek agreed. Which Stiles thought was funny because Derek never would admit a thing like that. Stiles told Derek how to maneuver, and how to dodge. He just told him it’s like basket ball without a hoop but a net, and instead of catching a ball in your hands, you catch it with a pole. “Stiles, this is pointless! I’m never going to get better at this!”

“Derek, stop being sour. You just say that because you’re not trying! This is a fun game, okay? Get into it! Don’t let the Canadians down!” Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles, and Stiles explained on how lacrosse was Canada’s national sport. Derek said he didn’t really need to know that but Stiles always thought to know some good facts about the world. “Okay, now let’s try this again. Now this time, please don’t hit me in the face. Get it in the goal, not my face.”

After about an hour, Derek was leaning over breathing heavily. He wasn’t still as good but Stiles think if he practiced more,he could do it. Well, at least get at Stiles level. Which wasn’t much but still better than how Derek played. Stiles walked over at Derek, and smirked. “Out of breath already?”

“Don’t make me hurt you.” Derek threatened before Stiles laughed at him. Derek shook his head at how ridiculous Stiles was. He felt a weird feeling like they were being watched. He tried it slow his breathing so he could scan the area but there was nothing. Derek turned back to Stiles, who stopped laughing at Derek’s expense. “Are you done?”

“Yes. I mean, it’d be funny to see my own body, which I’m not in, try to take down you.” Stiles snorted just thinking about it. Derek was probably like a brick to Stiles flimsy body. Derek rolled his eyes before dismissing his ownself to shower. Stiles caught up with him to tell him what Deaton said. “I talked to Deaton today about our.. situation. He said he’s heard about this but with faeries, which by the way are weird because faeries, not witches. So it’s kind of freaky, I mean, the witch was obviously a witch. Wouldn’t she have wings if she was a faerie? Anyways, Deaton said he would call people to see if they heard anything about this.”

“That’s good that you talked to him. Now you can shut your trap.” Derek commented before Stiles tripped him. Derek threatened to do bad things to him when he gets his body back which Stiles just yelled back saying “That sounds kinky, can’t wait!” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to contact me in anyway here is my thingys!!
> 
> tumblr: hollowdeaths (so is my insta and I do follow back JUST SAYING)
> 
> kik is marlenelmao (i'm always like on my ipod so I'll probably reply hella fast js)
> 
> twitter: alltimmelowlol
> 
> :)


End file.
